This invention relates to golfing equipment, a kit used with golfing equipment and a method to obtain improved golfing equipment and, more particularly, to a golf club, a kit used with a golf club and a method of adjusting a golf club grip.
In the game of golf, it is well known that when a golf ball is improperly hit, the ball can hook, slice or merely roll along the ground. In such event, the ball does not carry as far as one desires and the number of strokes increased.
The ball is improperly hit when the hands of the golfer gripping the golf club shaft slips or otherwise moves relative to the shaft as the club is being swung, and when the hands of the golfer gripping the golf club shaft are not properly positioned around the shaft so that the head of the golf club approaches the ball at an improper angle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club with a grip that assists the golfer in preventing movement of the golfer's hands relative to the golf club shaft as the club is being swung.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club with a grip that assists the golfer in properly aligning the golfer's hands around the golf club shaft so that the head of the golf club is properly maintained as the golf club head strikes the golf ball after the club is swung.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kit that is used with a golf club that assists the golfer in preventing movement of the golfer's hands relative to the golf club shaft as the club is being swung.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kit that is used with a golf club that assists the golfer in properly aligning the golfer's hands around the golf club shaft so that the head of the golf club is properly maintained so that the golf club head properly strikes the golf ball after the club is swung.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of adjusting the grip on a golf club to each individual golfer so that movement of the hands of the golfer relative to the golf club shaft is prevented.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of adjusting the grip on a golf club to each individual golfer so that the head of the golf club is maintained so that the golf club head properly strikes the golf ball after the club is swung.